1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcasting signal processor, and more particularly, to an automatic channel memory device for determining whether a broadcasting signal is present in a channel tuned according to user's selection, and for automatically memorizing the tuned channel if a broadcasting signal is present in the tuned channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional channel memory method, in order to memorize a tuned channel, first, a user selects a desired channel using a digit button on a remote controller and then presses a channel memory button (10 of FIG. 1) to memorize the tuned channel. In a second conventional channel memory method a menu setting key for setting a menu screen (12 of FIG. 1) is pressed to scan all channels and then channels having a broadcasting signal are automatically memorized.
However, in the former method, if the channel memory button is not pressed after pressing the digit button for the tuned channel, the desired channel cannot be memorized. In the latter method, a specific menu must be set, which is inconvenient in practical use.